


Are You Afraid Of the Dark?

by LittleBlondeMermaid



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 2, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, so much fluffiness - Freeform, tired oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlondeMermaid/pseuds/LittleBlondeMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity shares a bed with Oliver for the first time, she discovers that he doesn't sleep well with her in the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid Of the Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> This story (which is mostly just a ball of fluff I wrote) is based of this prompt: Felicity’s found that Oliver doesn’t like sleeping in the dark. She buys a nightlight and turns it on whenever he sleeps over. She tells him it’s because she likes looking at the shadows of patterns on her ceiling.
> 
> Which was originally posted here: http://lydiasmarties.tumblr.com/post/71288848459/felicitys-found-that-oliver-doesnt-like-sleeping 
> 
> I promised or rather said I would like to write this fic in December 2013. So while it is 5 months later, never let it be said that I do not live up to my promises. (I'm like Slade that way).

It wasn’t hard to guess why, but Oliver has a hard time sleeping through the night. It was probably something to do with being a vigilante or watching members of his family be killed in front of him. Maybe the island made him this way. The point is, he’s restless at best.  
Felicity found out the first night she slept at the Queen Manor with him, but to be clear, it was a long time between trusty sidekick and an overnight stay at the most luxurious home in (or just outside of) Starling City. She and Oliver had slowly moved from friends to more than friends. From too long glances to quiet touches to first kisses. Felicity guess that Oliver probably would have wanted to go faster. He said he liked taking care of Felicity. If he had his way, she would live in the Queen Manor where armed guards could protect her. In his fantasy world, she would only leave the compound unless he, Digg or Roy could watch her. Instead, she would give him chaste kisses before she left the lair to go home most nights. Then later, Oliver would do a sweep of the city, knock on her window to check on her, and then give her a proper good nights kiss, before leaving out the same window he entered through.  
But it had been a long day. Sometimes it felt like when they took out one threat, another would replace it just to plague them. Oliver had taken her out into the field with Roy and Dig as back up. After being shot at and running around the city, she was exhausted and ready for sleep. She let him drive her home and carry her up the stairs. Felicity wondered why she hadn’t slept over at the manor before. She was wrapped up in his arms. He was perfectly warm on her back. His bed was plush and comfy. It had to be the best way in the world to fall asleep.  
“Hey, can you get the light, Oliver?” She asked as she faded in and out of sleep. He tensed his arms around her before leaning away from her to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.  
“Sorry, I usually sleep with it on.” He said tersely before putting his arm back around her and nuzzling her neck. She felt perfectly content.

The next morning, Oliver yawned and rubbed his eyes on the way to work. He looked more tired than he did after most fights.  
“I didn’t kick you in my sleep. Did I?” Felicity watched him. Oliver gave her a closed mouth smile.  
“No, nothing like that.” Oliver leaned over in the back seat and kissed her hair. He held her hand with one hand and covered a yawn with the other.

She spent quite a lot of her day looking over at him. Entire walls of glass made it entirely too easy to get distracted by your ridiculously good looking boyfriend. When she saw him nod off a bit at his desk, she took him a cup of coffee. Which she doesn’t do, she doesn’t bring him coffee. She promised herself she would make sure to remind him some other time that he didn’t look like he might fall asleep between meetings.  
“Oliver you should take a nap. I’ll get Dig to drive you home.”  
He pulled her closer to him after he put the coffee on the desk. He liked it when she was on his lap, as close as possible to each other. She liked it too, but she was not impervious to the looks she received when they stood too close together. But as she pulled away, in case anyone walked in at this moment, he stood up continuing to hold her arms and slowly moved his arms to her waist and finally to the lowest office appropriate hand location.  
“I’ll go home if you come with me.” He smirked down at her. He held her close to him and kissed along the side of her neck.  
“I don’t see how I would help you rest. Obviously, I kept you up last night.” He was trying to flirt with her, but she didn’t want to flirt. She was worried about him.  
Oliver dropped his hands from her hips and looked at her mouth as she began to spout about sleeping habits.  
“... Its just no one has ever complained about me snoring or moving too much. I’m sorry if it bothered you. I know one time I stayed over with this guy who was built like a lumberjack, but not all crazy muscle-y like you are. He snored the whole night. I seriously thought about suffocating him… I don’t want to be a lumberjack.”  
Oliver put his hands on either side of her face. He said with the most earnestness she had ever heard him use.  
“You could never be a lumberjack.”  
“Is it because I lack upper body strength?” She stood up. “Because I’ll have you know, that even though I can’t do the salmon ladder, I am very strong.”  
He smirked at her and watched as she backed up.  
“How are you going to prove it to me?”  
“I used to fight with Dig you know.”  
“You want to fight me?” Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her as he smiled. He stood up and tried to grab her by the wrist. She pulled her hand away from him and ran to the other side of the conference table. When he started to go one way, she went the other, but he was too fast for her. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into his arms laughing.  
She pulled him down to kiss him and balanced on her tiptoes. She only broke away when she heard a throat clearing.  
Diggle stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. His face was equal parts stern and happy.  
“Oliver, Roy needs you.” Oliver grumbled in response.  
“I should work anyway. Come over tonight, okay?” Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand, and walked towards the outer office. When she got to Diggle, she kissed him on the cheek. She whispered a quick sorry before quickly walking over to her desk.  
“I sort of like that she gets nervous to hold your hand around me. I never got to have an embarrassed teenage daughter.” Dig said to Oliver while they were waiting for the elevator. When Felicity heard him, she turned pink. Thankfully the elevator doors opened before Felicity’s embarrassment swallowed her whole.

Oliver knocked on her window that night. Felicity reported, as she always did during these check ins, that everything was fine and reminded him gently to be safe on the rest of his sweep. He informed her that he didn’t have to go anywhere. She smiled and offered him a nightcap before he took off his boots.  
Her apartment could never compete with the luxurious comfort of his home. But, it was dark in her room and warm in his arms. She thought it was pretty much perfect.  
Oliver couldn’t be roused by the smell of hot chocolate or a kiss on the cheek. She finally shook him awake, and he briefly looked very displeased with her and the whole institution of mornings. She decided while he yawned through his meetings that Oliver obviously did not find her comfortable to share a bed with and that it was more important that he was well rested than that she got to sleep in his arms.

After her Arrow team duties were over for the night, she quickly said goodbye to Roy and Diggle. She had her purse in her hand and was dashing towards the the stairs. If she could say goodbye to Oliver fast enough, maybe he wouldn’t realize what she was doing.  
She paused briefly to kiss him on the cheek and say goodnight as she passed him going up the stairs. He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to turn around.  
“You aren’t coming over tonight?” He steadied her as he asked her. His big hands held either side of her. She down and shook her head. “Do you want me to come over?” Another head shake. He pulled her chin up to look at him. “Felicity, you are freaking me out with the quiet.”  
“You have to sleep, and you can’t sleep with me there.” Felicity moved her one free hand wildly. He had popped the cap and all the confessions are oozing out. “You’ll get sloppy and get hurt because you are tired, and it’ll be my fault. I hate it when I make a mistake on one of our missions, but if you got hurt, I just… just don’t even know what I would do.”  
Oliver pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back.  
“I’ll get used to it. Felicity, I’ll get used to it.” He paused thoughtfully. “I worry when I am away from you. I think about the muggers and the fires and the everything I can’t save you from when I am half an hour outside the city. Just wait for me, and we’ll go home together.”

An hour later, they were in Oliver’s bedroom, and Oliver was yawning.  
“Just let me read, I’ll come to bed in a minute.” Felicity shook her tablet as she was sat down in a wingback chair in her satin nightgown. Oliver huffed.  
“Read in bed.”  
“But won’t the light keep you up?” He shook his head at her. She lay down under the covers looking at the screen. He kissed her on the shoulder and put an arm around her waist.  
Felicity tried to focus on her reading but ended up watching as Oliver curled in towards her. He was as close to her as possible and looked comfortable. She shifted and went back to reading.

When she woke up, she was clasping her tablet facing away from Oliver. Oliver kissed her shoulder. He raked his fingers through her hair gently. She turned to face him. He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him until their bodies were flat against one another.  
“You seem rested today.” Felicity smiled thankful that she wasn’t causing another exhausted day. She stretched her arms out over her head. “We need to get ready.”  
Oliver tapped her on her behind and then pulling her back into him.  
“I don’t feel like sharing you with the office today or with the other side of the bed for that matter.”  
“Don’t get used to it, but…” She swiped open the calendar on her tablet. “You only have one meeting this afternoon. I can cancel saying you have a family obligation.”  
“Cancel it.” He said as he rolled her onto her back. 

Later, Felicity watched Oliver sleep soundly while the light seeped through the curtains. She moved around in bed and grabbed her tablet. She tried to pull herself out of Oliver’s grip, but he held on tight. She guessed she would just have to watch the news here. How could Oliver sleep through this and not next to her at night? She turned the volume up a little bit more, and Oliver stayed peacefully asleep. No way she snored louder than this. She kept going until it was at full volume, and Oliver smiled up at her.  
“Hey sleepy head. Did I wake you up?”  
“Best way to wake up.” Oliver mumbled, before blinking his eyes to grow accustomed to the light.

Felicity experimented a little bit more the next few nights (she had charts and graphs of stimuli and responses), but eventually, she got it. Oliver was afraid of the dark--or at least didn’t like sleeping in full dark. She just wanted him to be rested and safe. So she went out and bought a night light. It was pretty, green and blue glass. She turned it on before Oliver came over that night, but in the fully lit apartment, you could barely notice it.  
They ate dinner together and watched a movie before heading to bed. It wasn’t until Felicity reached to turn off her lamp that Oliver noticed the light.  
“Why’d you get that?” He asked her.  
“I like the patterns it makes on the wall.” Felicity shrugged. Felicity would always be a better liar than Oliver because she always mixed in an ounce of the truth. Oliver sighed and held her close to him.  
“Thank you, Felicity.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn’t, but Felicity didn’t mind as long as she was wrapped up in Oliver’s strong arms.

Felicity smiled the next morning when Oliver woke her up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The night light I chose was this one: http://christinesboutique.com/shopping/images/NEW_PHOTO_SHOOTS/2466.jpg
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
